


Washed in Green and Blue

by Supergleewhodaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt armchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergleewhodaz/pseuds/Supergleewhodaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotion from Season 10, The Prisoner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed in Green and Blue

They stare at each other for what seems like hours, years when in reality it’s been only a single second. One is on the ground half leaning on a fallen chair propped up on an elbow. Their legs askew on the floor with burn marks around their feet. The other is kneeling a couple feet away in front just looking just as rumpled. Shirt half ripped open and a gash leaking through. Blood marks both of their flawless faces and hair is tousled around. Green meets Blue in a heated debate. They always seem to talk the most without the help of their voices. 

One is saying

“ _ how could you?” _

the other answers back

“ _ how could I not?” _


End file.
